The present invention relates to an oil seal and a power transmission apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an oil seal for sealing a hollow rotary shaft in a power transmission apparatus in which the rotary shaft is formed with an internal flow passage through which oil flows and constituted such that the oil flies out as the rotary shaft rotates and a power transmission apparatus in which the rotary shaft is sealed using the oil seal.